


As fate would have it

by tiedbows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because he's looking at Keith, Crush at First Sight, Demigod Keith, First Meetings, Inspired by Wonder Woman (2017), Keith is destined for great things, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pilot Shiro, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shiro is basically Steve Trevor, The Blade of Marmora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedbows/pseuds/tiedbows
Summary: The day a man fell from the stars was the day Keith discovered his destiny.(aka the somewhat Wonder Woman-ish au that absolutely no one asked for but got anyway)





	1. Starman

**Author's Note:**

> i should be working on my sheith big bang more but here we are. whoops.
> 
> this is 100% self-indulgent lmao i really have no excuse for this except that i was struck by major inspiration earlier today and i had to get this down before i forgot the good stuff. no beta, so i'll fix any typos later.

Keith was sitting at his favorite spot overlooking the ocean, watching the warm gold and dusky rose mingle together in the new morning, when he saw a star fall from the sky. 

 

His eyes followed its glowing body, a smoking tail left in its wake and he wondered if it was a gift from their goddess. The last star to crash on their land was made of an incredible ore, stronger than the steel they used for their weapons. The inside of the star was lined with an opaque violet crystal that seemed to glow when in contact with body heat. It had made for an excellent tribute to their goddess.

 

That had also been the day Keith was born.

 

As it neared, Keith could detect something odd in the center of the falling star. It appeared bulky, not natural with its defined corners and edges. It also looked like it was falling apart, with bits and pieces flying off its core. Something dark shot straight up out of the star and into the sky. A bright yellow cloth with a tear in it erupted from the dark object and it too fell with accelerated speed not far behind from the star. 

 

He watched as it came down, down, down - until it landed in the ocean below him with a loud splash. The dark figure followed not a moment later, joining the star under the water. Keith stared as the star broke free through the surface and bobbed on the waves. It wasn’t like anything he had seen before. The parts that weren’t burned like the front shined like metals his people used, but in unnatural colors. The water around it hissed and bubbled. 

 

It was when the large waves around the fallen mass dropped low that the darker, smaller figure burst out of the water that Keith was finally able to see what it was, stumbling on hands and knees to lean over the ledge. 

 

“Help! Somebody help-!” The figured flailed before its cries were cut off by an angry wave shoving it back down below.

 

The thing was alive.

 

And it was a human. 

 

A _man_.

 

Keith hauled himself upright and dived into the ocean before he could think about it too much.

 

The water was rough and tried to throw him off track more than once, but he otherwise cut through with little difficulty. The man was floating unconscious, being tossed to and fro by the current. Keith’s fingers brushed the material clinging to his legs before he propelled himself forward to catch the man around the waist. With one arm wrapped secure around the man, he swam toward the surface, away from the intense waves that could drag them back to its restless depths. 

 

His lungs burned by the time they reached the surface and he took deep gulps of air as he guided them to the shallow waters of the shore. Keith rested the man on his back and got a look at the stranger’s face for the first time. 

 

Keith had never seen a human before - well, not a _real_ human - so he had nothing to compare this one to. The man’s features were sharp (straight nose, chiseled jawline, high cheekbones), but his overall face was far from perfect. A dull pink scar stretched across his nose, dark circles rested under his closed eyes and a white forelock stood out from his otherwise dark head hair. But Keith couldn’t deny that the man’s face wasn’t entirely… _unpleasant_. He brushed his fingers carefully to move the white hair plastered to the man’s forehead. 

 

No, not unpleasant at all. 

 

It was then he released the man wasn’t breathing. Keith scanned over the body, unsure of what to do and panic slowly stewing in his chest. He placed an unsure hand on the man’s shoulder, nudging him. 

 

What if he hadn’t been fast enough? What if there was something else he was suppose to do? What if-

 

A cough interrupted his train of thought, making him jolt back at the sudden movement. The man hacked some more, spitting up water until he was gasping for air by the lungful. Keith just stared, not sure of what to do now that the man was awake. 

 

The man’s breathing had quieted down and he remained still for a moment until he tried opening his eyes before quickly shutting them again. He tried again, this time slowly, and Keith watched as the man’s eyes roamed before zeroing in on him. His eyes gained focus, widening, and his lips parted to release a deep exhale, as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Keith eyed him warily when the man reached out to stroke his cheek with a cool hand.

 

The man’s eyes matched the cool grey of his hand, except the gaze holding Keith’s was one of pure warmth. 

 

“If this is heaven,” the man’s voice was rough, but full of awe, “then I hope you’re my angel.” 

 

And then the man passed out.

 

Keith wasn’t sure how he was going to explain this to the clan.


	2. Spaceman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 3am and why can't i ever write so much in the daytime? 
> 
> this wasn't meant to be this long?? but things got out of hand real fast and i didn't know where to cut so just. just take it

Fate was a fickle thing. 

 

No one could ever anticipate what was in bound to happen in a day. Too many endless possibilities, as Pidge would say. You could start your day expecting one thing and have a completely different outcome by the end. 

 

For instance, Garrison Commander Takashi Shirogane didn’t think that this would be the day he’d die.

 

 

The mission had started out fine enough. The Galaxy Garrison, one of Earth’s top science and space organizations, had just finished building its first one-person shuttle for space exploration. The concept was straightforward: the most skilled pilots would be able to explore deep space and document any findings far beyond the solar system. Solo flights meant quicker turnaround, covering more area and saving part of Garrison funding for what it would take to prepare and send a larger team into space. Their most advanced technology in this prototype shuttle would hopefully allow them to travel space to less than a quarter of the time it took the current line of shuttles and ships to travel those same distances. 

 

The key to making this entire project possible? A fuel-free shuttle; the core of it was powered by a piece of radiant blue crystal discovered among bits of broken comet debris that landed in the desert. If the trial proved successful, it would increase the amount of space travel and research exponentially and secure the Garrison’s position as the world's leading force in the field.

 

The only issue was the shuttle had yet to be tested. Since they were only looking for a pilot to test the shuttle mechanics, the project operators opened applications for Garrison pilots to apply for the trial. 

 

Shiro applied on a whim, tired of being stuck at his desk every day and missing the field ever since he was promoted to a high-ranking officer, and was notified of his approval the following week. 

 

It made sense that he’d been chosen - at least Allura thought so when they met up for lunch days later. 

 

“You still hold the best track record in their program since you became a pilot for them,” she had said, pointing her fork in his direction. The cherry tomato on the end dripped salad dressing onto the plastic tray. “Why would they even consider anyone else?” Shiro, ever so modest of his own abilities, drained half of his lemon water and changed topics instead of answering.

 

The trial was more routine than any of Shiro’s previous explorations with researchers and scientists. He just had to reach the four required checkpoints: the moon, Mars, Titan, Jupiter’s moon, and Kerberos, Pluto’s moon, before returning to Earth. The shuttle was built to record all operational and travel data and transmit those updates every hour of the trip. The two-way telecom also made it easy for Shiro to check-in with the station in real time. 

 

The first week of the trial had gone smoothly. He reached the first checkpoint with relative ease and days later he had estimated arrival to Mars in less than 48 hours. 

 

It was on his way to Titan that things went wrong. 

 

The panel and its monitors flashed warnings of red and yellow, the loud and shrill ringing disrupting Shiro’s call with the station, and startling those working in the background as well. He rushed to his seat to assess the controls. One particular monitor was installed to help track and screen possible collisions and debris that were scattered in the endless void of space. A large pixelated mass of orange energy with an angry red core stood out like a sore thumb in the middle of the monitor, right smack in the middle of Shiro’s set path. Shiro looked up through the dark tinted glass of the shuttle’s window and felt his heart come to a halt. 

 

Before him was the vastness of space and nothing else.

 

The orange mass on the monitor remained, pulsing at a rapid pace like a heart.

 

He could hear the shouts of concern from the telecom, calling for him, but Shiro was set on trying to move the shuttle away from whatever was coming. Static and a high pitched whirring noise filled the cabin and then, the telecom went silent. He had lost contact with the Garrison. Nothing Shiro did would let him override the preset coordinates he had entered since leaving Mars. He tried reverting the controls back to the manual setting, but the switches failed to register the change. 

 

There was nothing he could do but sit back and wait.

 

For what, he didn’t know. 

 

The marker for his shuttle was fast approaching the mass displayed on the monitor. Shiro strapped himself into his seat and braced himself for an inevitable impact. 

 

He tried to steady his breathing, his brow breaking into a cold sweat. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was just 27; there was so much he hadn’t done yet, so much he wanted to do. It wasn’t fair. 

 

He never should have followed the calling to return out here.

 

The shuttle jerked abruptly, and then the entire thing started to shake. He gripped the armrests of his seat hard until his prosthetic created an imprint in the metal. 

 

He stared in shock as the empty space before him appeared to rip in half, a blinding violet beam burst through the darkness and past Shiro’s spacecraft. 

 

The tear in space looked as if it was growing bigger, before it dawned on Shiro that he was being pulled into it with vacuum-like suction. Overwhelmed by stress and the situation, he lost consciousness as the shuttle passed through the tear along with chunks of frozen rock. 

 

Behind him, the tear sealed itself. 

 

 

He was falling. 

 

Shiro woke to his shuttle trembling as it nosedived toward a mass of deep green, aqua and violet. A planet. 

 

He barely had time to take in his surroundings. The stars, the constellations, all of the things he had been trained to look out for in space were missing. Nothing looked familiar.

 

His hands rapidly tapped at the dimmed controls, tried to pull the shuttle out of its nosedive. The spacecraft didn’t budge an inch off its course. It had entered the planet’s atmosphere, and the intense force of the dive began to glow from the heat. 

 

Down below, he could make out an expanse of clear, vibrant green-blue where he was destined to crash. It reminded Shiro of the tropical waters he’d only seen in travel ads and vacation brochures his friends would sneak him to try and convince him to take a break.

 

It gave him some comfort, knowing at least he wouldn’t burn to death.

 

Shiro thought about his friends, his dear loved ones. He thought about how soon they would find out about this. Matt and Pidge would probably find out within a matter of hours - both Holt siblings worked close to his sector. The news would reach Coran and Allura like wildfire at the academy, unless Pidge alerted them, Lance and Hunk all at once. They had a surprise group trip planned for Lance’s birthday once he returned, for heaven’s sake! 

 

He swallowed the lump forming in his throat as the bright body of water grew closer. 

 

This couldn’t be happening.

 

Shiro was suddenly overcome with the urge to move. He refused to die trapped in this mass of steel; had to at least try while he still had a chance before impact. 

 

Blinking away the tears clouding his vision, he scanned the interior. Almost everything was powered by the shuttle’s energy core, including the door.

 

Well, almost everything. 

 

Shiro fiddled with the right armrest that was slightly damaged from his grip earlier. He gave it a hard smack and it popped open, revealing a yellow button marked with an E. He remembered being skeptical when he was shown a detailed overview of the shuttle’s blueprint, but now he couldn’t be more grateful for some of the designer’s thinking. 

 

He hit the button and quickly covered his head with his arms. His seat broke through the glass and shot into the sky. 

 

Shiro felt the rush of cool air and a sudden jerk of the parachute opening from the back of the seat. Before he could sigh in relief, he heard a ripping sound from above. One glance up confirmed his fear: a hole had appeared in the parachute, and was only growing bigger as he descended. 

 

His hands barely managed to open the seatbelt clasp right as he hit the water.

 

The sound of rushing water filled his ears. Shiro could hardly open his eyes as he was tossed back and forth, up and down with the current. His blurred vision could detect the bright source of light above the surface, but a hard wave shove him down deeper.

 

Shiro flailed, his lungs burning in his chest. He couldn't breathe.

 

This was how he’d die. Alone, on some unknown planet, far away from anyone he cared about.

 

His eyes slid shut right when something knocked into him.

 

 

Shiro coughed hard, clearing out liquid that he had swallowed. His nose stung as he inhaled air, but ignored it simply because he could breathe.

 

Somehow he was alive.

 

He groaned when he tried opening his eyes, before trying again, much more slowly. He was on his back, and his gaze wandered to take in the mix of pink and gold that filled the sky. Something about it reminded him of the late afternoons back home, but he knew he was far from there. His eyes shifted, trying to take in what he could see of the new environment when he spotted something - a someone - and felt the air leave his lungs once again.

 

Staring down at him was an angel. Wet black hair was plastered to his face. Narrow chin, a small straight nose. His brows were full, perched above violet-grey eyes that looked at him in surprise. His skin was a light beige and glowed in the light. 

 

He was beautiful.

 

Shiro reached out, completely entranced by the vision before him. His metallic hand brushed the strange man’s face and he could only imagine how soft it must feel. 

 

Huh. Part of him had hoped he would’ve gotten his real arm back in the afterlife. 

 

The man above furrowed his brow, appearing confused, and Shiro wanted nothing more than to kiss the crease away.

 

“If this is heaven,” he said, voice filled with awe, “then I hope you’re my angel.” 

 

The world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things really snowballed just cuz i didn't wanna make shiro a plane pilot (which i now kinda regret lmao) and somehow it became THIS. can you believe i originally wanted to make this about the same length as the previous chapter??
> 
> if you were able to enjoy this in any capacity *finger guns* blam blam you're too kind

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally longer, but the other part seemed more appropriate for a second chapter instead
> 
> if you wanna ask questions about this au, my big bang or just stalk me, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tiedbows) and/or [tumblr](http://hyxlyns.tumblr.com/)


End file.
